Odin's Chamber
Category:Areas Treasure Monsters Found Here Note: The monsters in this chamber do not appear at the start and are summoned by Odin during the battle. Notes: *All participants entering Odin's Chamber must possess at least one feather from each of the 3 wings of Einherjar. Upon entry, all feathers from all participants will be consumed and lost. *Odin is estimated to have approximately 100,000~110,000 HP. *Casts Sleepga II, Breakga, Blindga, Bindga, Blizzard IV, Blizzaga III, Blizzaga IV, Slowga, Paralyga, and Dread Spikes (can be dispelled with Finale). *Uses the following TP moves. All of which have a range of 20' or larger. This could be due to the size of both Odin and his weapon.(As shown in the picture) *'Gagnrath:' Front-AoE damage and Terror. *'Valfodr:' AoE damage and Curse + Silence. *'Ofnir:' AoE damage. (Might be magic damage) *'Yggr:' Gives Odin the ability to Intimidate players. *'Geirrothr (ability):' 20' physical AoE damage that acts as "10,000 Needles", dividing 10,000 points of damage to all players in range. Additional effect: bind. Used 3 times, once when Odin reaches 74%, 49%, and 24% HP. Odin precedes this attack with a message in the chat log. :*A good strategy is to ensure that every non-weakened member and any pets are near Odin at this time to help spread the damage done. Alternatively, abilities such as Migawari can be used to help a smaller group absorb the hit. *'Sanngetall:' AoE full dispel that removes almost all buffs from players in range. Used 8 times, once when Odin reaches 89%, 79%, 69%, 59%, 49%, 39%, 29%, and 19% HP. Odin precedes this attack with a message in the chat log. :*Reraise and Embrava will not be removed by Sanngetall. :*At 49%, Odin will use Geirrothr first, followed by Sanngetall. Sanngetall is not used at 9%; it is instead replaced by Zantetsuken. *'Zantetsuken (ability):' An Astral Flow like ability. This move will deal instant KO to all players within a 30' radius around Odin. Used once when Odin reaches 9% HP. Odin precedes this attack with 3 messages in the chat log. :*If Odin is performing another action after the 3 chat messages are displayed, such as casting a spell, the action will be completed first before Zantetsuken will be readied. :*If a player is unable to get out of range of Zantetsuken, there is a chance that they will merely be dealt moderate damage instead of being instantly KO'd if they are in the resting (/heal) position when Zantetsuken is used. Only /heal works; /kneel or other commands are ineffective. /heal will not function while in auto-attack mode, so any melees attacking Odin at this time must disengage first. *If the party wipes and Odin is left idle without any DoT effect, he will gradually recover back to full health. However, any HP-dependent TP moves that Odin has already used will not be used again (at the appropriate intervals) *Can drop up to 5 of the aforementioned items. :*Only 1 may be an Odin unique item, however it is possible 0 Odin unique items may drop. :*It is also possible that 2 of the same item may drop. Such as M. Body. :**Loot pool follows the following formula: :**Kings abjuration (100%) :**Body abjuration, Odin or kings (100%) :**Odin abjuration (100%) :**Random abjuration (not 100%) :**Odin Item (Spear, Sword, Helm, Body) (not 100%) *During battle, Odin will summon 9 fomors to assist him. These fomors are named after the other 9 chambers of Einherjar and should be handled with care. Only three fomors will spawn at a time and after 10% damage has been done to Odin, will run back to Odin and despawn. :*First set (3 fomors) will arrive at 90-60% health :*Second set (3 fomors) will arrive at 50-20% health :*Third set (3 fomors) will arrive after Zantetsuken (ability) is used (at <10%) :*As long as the fomors are not acted upon in any way, whoever the fomors attack will be "supertanking" them, meaning that this person can be healed without fear of pulling aggro from the fomors. :*Most players at level 99 are capable of tanking the fomors without much difficulty, especially ones with decent evasion skills and/or Utsusemi and it is quite possible that they won't last long before despawning anyway. However, if it becomes necessary to do so, the fomors can be pulled with an AoE spell/ability and kited. The fomors do have slightly increased movement speed; however many of them will stop to cast spells. *Defeating Odin (specifically receiving the title Elite Einherjar) is required to complete the quest "An Imperial Heist." It also allows the player to reserve Odin's Chamber II. Notes about the fight Items needed for the fight: Holy water, Echo Drops, a lot of food, Poison pots, Remedys, RERAISE (and a lot of it!), Icarus Wings, Opo-necklace/Sleep pots (optional though would help), and anything else you deem fitting for the fight. When you first engage Odin, he will say the following phrase: "In ages past, I oft journeyed the boundless æthyr to pay visit this emerald isle." "And tonight, the light of the Einherjar hath guided me hither once again..." "...that I might rejoice as our blades sing before the gates of Hell!" Odin is alone for the first part of the fight. However, after some time he will summon a total of 3 sets of 3 Fomor (Valkyries). Only one set will be summoned at a time and fight alongside Odin. The final set will spawn directly after Odin uses his two-hour. Some of his TP moves involve AoE full dispel (including food), and he seems to favor the spells: Dread Spikes, Sleepga, Bindga, Breakga, and Blizzaga III. Odin will say some text before weaponskills. One in particular is done after he says this in say: "The true power of Gungnir cometh not from the blade herself, but from the countless souls it hath sent to the corpse-halls of the Underworld!" After saying this he will use Geirrothr. This AoE move acts like cactaur 10,000 needle move. It goes through shadows and binds. Added effect of stun on the WS as well. "Dost thou possess the will to withstand the battle cries of mine loyal Warriors!?" After speaking this, a set of 3 Fomor Valkyries will spawn. Some other text: "Thy brands art one with the winds. Yet can they match the swiftness of mighty Hildulfr?" "Thy minds art as clear as a crystalline spring. Yet can thy magicks match those of wise Gondlir?" "Utter thy final prayers, for Ragnarok is nigh!" "Dost thou possess the courage to withstand an onslaught of the winds of Asgarth!?" "Dost thou possess the strength to withstand a blow from Asgarth steel!?" There is no correlation between which phrase he speaks and which weaponskill he uses aside from the ones mentioned above. Some other Weaponskills he uses: Sanngetati: AoE full Dispel and Terror (Similar to Proto-Ultima). Gagnrath: AoE damage + Terror. Goes through shadows, and does ~500 damage. Valfodr: AoE curse and silence. Ofnir: AoE damage through shadows, Defense Down effect. Upon getting Odin to 9% HP, he will speak this in say: "Mine obsidian blade shall split atwain the threads of thy future..." "...whilst its crimson fuller shalt channel the lifeblood of thy past." "Now wail as thy soul is bestrewn across the plains of Valhalla!" Immediately following this Odin will ready his two-hour: Zantetsuken. To anyone in range, all they will see is "Player gains the effect of KO." and they will die. You can avoid this by using the /heal command or to be nowhere near Odin when his two-hour gets off. It is possible to run away from his two-hour after he begins to speak in say. After Zantetsuken, the final 3 Fomor Valkyries will pop. Odin also gains a Killer Effect towards the players afterward. Upon killing Odin, he will speak once more in say: "Ahahahahahaha! Fate hath smiled upon the sons of Men. Let us return to Asgarth, Sleipnir." "But as long as thine hearts yet festereth with the corruption of rage, I shalt ne'er perish!" "Farewell, Einherjar!"